What was found
by Bakanokabe
Summary: What Cassandra and Varric found, changed their lives forever- in more than one way.
1. Prologue

It's getting dark, Ethan thought looking at the sky. He was on his way home, where he could finally spend some time with his family.

When he finally got there, he couldn't stop grinning. His boy was now almost a year old, and he was perfect., and he wanted to see him since he walked out to go to work.

"I'm home," he said, entering the house. His wife, Illis, greeted him with a kiss. It raised some eyebrows around the neighbourhood, a human marrying a Dalish elf, but he couldn't care less.

They were happy, and that's all that mattered to him.

That was the moment when he heard the screams.

"Come on, Seeker," Varric complained. "Just a little break. There should be a village an hour north, wy don't we stop there?"

"The Inquisitor wanted us to reach Val Royeax as soon as we possibly can," Cassandra replied with a scoff. But, if she was to be honest with herself, the travel wore her out too, and in the village they could probably get some food that wasn't dry and old. "Alright. But we're only stopping to get something to eat."

"I knew you had a heart after all, Seeker." Varric grinned at her, and she had to stop herself from smiling back. She couldn't let the dwarf think she was getting soft on him.

After another hour on marching, they were getting close to the village, and the forest depleted, so that the walking was easier. To their relief, the most dangerous animal they've seen lately were foxes, so both of them tough they were, at least temporarily, pretty safe.

"It should be right ahead-" Cassandra suddenly stopped mid-sentence, her eyes fixed on the sky. Varric followed her gaze and his face fell, as he saw the smoke. He took Bianca from his back and loaded her; at the same time Cassandra drew her sword.

When they got to the houses, it got clear that they were far too late. Very few houses were left standing, and most of them were burned to the ground. Cassandra signalled Varric that she was going to try to get into one of those left. Even though whoever did this was most likely gone, they had to be silent, just in case.

They passed a corpse of a male in the garden and opened the door. What was left of the house was a ruin- the inside was demolished, clothes torn apart and all the people inside were dead.

"Bandits?" whispered Varric at Cassandra, and she sighed.

"It could be. Or it may have been red templars. We should be careful." Varric nodded, and they left the house to go check the next one.

They found nothing new in the next few houses; just the dead and their destroyed property; the food and valuables were all stolen. Finally, they made their way to the smallest of them, standing just a little further from the others. They found two corpses in the kitchen; one of human male, and one of an elven woman.

"Should we leave?" Varric asked with a grim expression on his face.

"Yes," Cassandra agreed. "We shall send someone to bury these poor people later." Just as they were about to leave, Varric suddenly turned around.

"What-" Cassandra wanted to ask something, but Varric shushed at her.

"Shhh! Do you hear this?" Cassandra listened carefully, but she couldn't hear anything. Yet when she turned to Varric, he was already on the stairs.

"Wait!" Cassandra immediately followed him, her hand gripping the swords handle even stronger. If the attackers were still there-

"Ah, there we go. Looks like I was right." Varric's voice was strangely strained, like he was trying not to cry.

"What is it that you found?" Cassandra asked him, but he didn't reply, so she stepped after him into one of the rooms, and there he was, bending over... a cradle?

Oh no.

"Varric?" she asked faintly.

"Looks like we have a survivor after all, Seeker," Varric reached into the cradle and took the child out of it. It was awake, but not crying- instead he watched them with something resembling curiosity.

"What are we going to do with it?" Cassandra asked, trying not to sound desperate. She didn't know a thing about caring for children, and she suspected Varric didn't know more.

"Well, we sure as hell aren't leaving him here." He handed the child over to Cassandra. "Congratulations, Seeker- it's a boy!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Little Allen/What do babies eat?**

"How do you even know it's a boy?" Cassandra asked, holding a wiggling toddler in her arms, as Varric was looking through the cupboards.

"The cradle has his name carved in it- its Allen by the way." Varric had now a handful of boy's clothes in his hands. "Right, should we get going?"

"I think it would be wise to take some of the parent's clothes too," Cassandra sighed, trying to keep Allen in one position.

"Why?" Varric scowled at her.

"We will need something disposable, if we're not to wash him five times a day. Unless you're willing to sacrifice one of your tunics?" Cassandra raised her eyebrow at him while he dramatically clutched his tunic and gasped in pretended shock.

"Did you hear how Aunt Cass threatens me?" He said to Allen, who was currently trying to eat his own fist. Of course, Cassandra realized when he smirked at her; she couldn't do anything to him while she was holding a child, so she just looked at him menacingly.

"Do not refer to me as 'Aunt Cass' ever again. Now go and find those clothes," she ordered him. He mockingly bowed, and left the room, which left Cassandra alone with Allen.

"How old are you?" she asked him, although not hoping for any kind of response.

"Ba-ah," Allen replied conversationally and wiggled in her arms some more. Cassandra sighed and put him on the ground. He made one or two unsure steps before he lowered himself to all fours and started crawling around the room.

Clearly not old enough to speak, Cassandra thought. Maybe that was for the best- he won't remember the tragedy that happened here, and it'll be a few more years before he starts wondering where are his parents.

She watched Allen, as he tried to use the chair as a support to stand up, and waited.

Soon, Varric return with the things they needed and they set out to Val Royeaux. Varric wanted to immediately get back to Skyhold, but Cassandra reasoned with him, that Val Royeaux is closer, and therefore they will be able to find things that Allen needed quicker. To top it off, the Inquisition matters they were supposed to take part in were tremendously important, or so did the Inquisitor tell them. They agreed to send a raven to Leliana as soon as they arrive, with hope that she can uncover boy's living relatives.

But for now, they had more pressing matters to attend too.

"Baaaaaah!" Allen's cry must've been audible in all Orlais, or so Cassandra thought.

"What does he want?" she turned to Varric, visibly irritated. Varric quickly turned defensive "How am I supposed to know? I'm no expert, Seeker." He stopped suddenly. "Maybe he's hungry?"

Oh. That would be the easiest explanation, Cassandra thought, and they should've figured it out before. But what will they feed him with? Of course, Cassandra knew that newborns drink mother's milk, but Allen wasn't a newborn anymore, so maybe he already started eating other foods?

"Milk would be our safest option, but since we want have any until we reach Val Royeaux, we'll need to try something else," Varric concluded when she asked him the question. "Maybe we could boil some bread and water to a pulp and see if he'll eat that?"

Cassandra scowled. "But wouldn't he choke on that?" Varric thought for a bit and then nodded.

"Alright, so scratch that idea. What else do we have?"

"We could find some fruits and make a mash out of them." Cassandra suggested. Varric nodded in silent agreement, so she quickly added: "I'll go look for some; you stay here and have an eye on him." She pointed to Allen, who calmed down a little in Varric's arms, but still didn't look happy.

"Don't take it the wrong way, kiddo," Varric told Allen, when Cassandra left. "She's not as bad as it seems. A little rough around the edges, but you'll be safe with her."

Allen looked at him with his big brown eyes and gurgled. Varric smiled at him. "You're still not much of a conversation partner, are you?"

Varric sat down under one of nearby trees and waited. It taken some time for Cassandra to return; he had to calm Allen down twice and he was starting to feel a headache coming. But she did eventually return, victoriously carrying some apples and berries.

"Seeker! I never thought I would be this grateful to see you!" Varric joked, if only to keep up the tradition. She scowled at him and handed him the fruits. In the meanwhile, Allen crawled up to her and put his hands up.

"A!" he pointedly said to Cassadra.

"What? Varric will give you food," Cassandra said to him, but he repeated, a little more irritated: "A!"

"Just pick him up, Seeker," Varric asked her, while searching for a knife. "It makes him cry less." Cassandra picked Allen up with a little scoff, when Varric cut the apples and put them with a cup, along with the berries, and then proceeded to smash them with a spoon.

He took a glance at Cassandra, still holding Allen in her arms. He had to admit: he never thought he would see her looking so motherly, but there she was. It was so different from her 'tough warrior' image that he couldn't help but smirk at the sight. He turned his head around before she could see it, and instead smashed some more berries. After he was done he handed the cup and the spoon to Cassandra.

"Here you go." She sat down, put Allen in front of her and tried to give him a spoon of a mash. Allen looked at her, but did not open his mouth.

"Eat, it's good." Varric almost snorted hearing that poor encouragement from Cassandra. He still made a sound though, and it was enough for Cassandra to look at him angrily.

"If you think you can do it better, then try!" She handed the cup back to him. Varric took it and next to Allen.

"Come on, say 'Aah'" he tried, but Allen only smiled at him. When he tried to put the spoon closer to his mind, he stubbornly gritted his teeth. Varric only sighed.

"Here comes the dragon?" he tried. He didn't even have to turn around to know that the Seeker was standing there with a victorious expression and trying not to laugh at him. His tries were for nothing, and after a few minutes he put the cup down with a resigned expression.

"I give up." He stood up and walked a few steps.

"But what will he eat then?" Cassandra sounded worried, but what could he do? He is not going to force-feed the kid.

"Maybe he'll eat it when he'll get hungrier?" Varric suggested hopefully.

"But how-oh." That sudden interruption caused Varric. He turned back around in the Allen's and Cassandra's direction.

"Oh." He agreed.

When they were busy discussing this problems, Allen crawled to the cup, reached into it and joyfully put the fruit mash in his mouth by himself, obviously making a mess all around him.

"It seems that we will have to wash him five times a day after all," Cassandra said, not without a hint of resignation in her voice.

"Well, at least the kid looks happy," Varric laughed at her pained expression.

"When he finishes this, we're moving on," Cassandra warned him. Varric sighed. It was going to be a very long day.


	3. Chapter 2

The night awake/Nobles know best

Cassandra awoke in the middle of the night, with the profound feeling that something is wrong.

They finally got to Val Royeaux, just in time to find themselves a place to sleep for the night. Cassandra, of course would have been able to get into half of the houses in the city just on the account on her surname, but she preferred to avoid meetings with Orlesian nobility as much as possible. Varric actually agreed with her, and together they searched for a tavern.

Thankfully, the search wasn't long, and they had managed to get a room.

 **("Shouldn't we write a raven to Leliana now, about our... situation?" Cassandra asked, already half asleep.**

 **"** **It can wait until morning. Besides, Nightingale probably already knows. Shit, half of the city probably already knows." Cassandra looked at him, a bit incredulously. "Come on, Seeker!" he laughed. "A dwarf and one of the heirs to Nevarran throne walk into Val Royeaux with a** ** _child_** **. We will be the talk of the day."**

 **Cassandra snorted angrily at him, but he only shrugged his shoulders with a smile.)**

Cassandra thought that they could have a moment of peace, at least for the night, but something seemed wrong. They have put Allen in a third, additional bed, since he didn't seem to mind sleeping alone (and, truly, she was afraid she would accidently crush him if he was to sleep in her bed), and Cassandra realized that the sound that woke her came from there.

A quiet wimpering and uneven breaths. She quickly rushed to the boy's side.

Cassandra rarely, if ever, panicked, but she was not prepared for this at all. Allen wasn't showing any signs of disease earlier. She put her hand on child's forehead; it was hot. She nearly cursed in Nevarran, and tried to wake up Varric.

"Varric!" She hissed. "Wake up!"

"Mphn.. Wha-?" Varric opened his eyes and blinked sleepily, but when he saw the expression on Cassandra's face he sat up almost immediately. "What is it, Seeker?"

"Something's wrong with him," Cassandra pointed to Allen. Varric immediately checked the boy's temperature and sighed.

"We're gonna need a healer for this, aren't we?" he asked her, and she nodded. Varric sighed.

"I'll go search for one. You should stay with him." He told Cassandra, but she immediately shook her head.

"But I don't know what to do!" she protested.

"Just... do what you would normally do when someone has a fever," he said softly. "Put cold compress on his head. Stay with him. I'll be back with a healer shortly." Varric put his jacket on and left the room. Cassandra could still hear him, walking down the stairs, and talking to the innkeeper.

After a while, the innkeeper came with a bowl of cold water and some towels. Cassandra took it and prepared a cold compress, which she put on Allen's forehead. There was nothing else she could do, so she sat on his bed and watched him carefully; looking for any signs he's getting worse.

When Varric returned with a healer, she was praying to the Maker for Allen's health. Just a few words, but it made Cassandra feel a lot more confident, even in that previously unknown to her situation.

The healer turned out to be a young woman in her mid-twenties. She quickly measured Allen's temperature, opened his mouth and looked into his throat and checked his skin for rash. Then she reached for her bag, took a small jar with herbs in it, and gave it to Cassandra.

"Boil these in water and give him to drink 3 times a day. The fever should fall soon. But if anything else happens, don't hesitate to summon me again." She turned to Varric, who immediately gave her a few silvers, and then left.

For a few moments, Varric and Cassandra stood to each other in uncomfortable silence.

"Go to sleep, Seeker. You have a meeting with Countess Whatshername tomorrow, don't you? Try to get some rest," he smiled at her reassuringly. Cassandra was grateful, but the tension and worry for boy's well being did not want to leave her.

"I'm not sure if I can," she admitted, not looking at Varric at all. He chuckled in response.

"I get what you're saying. Little guy's keeping us vigilant at all times, isn't he," he patted her arm clumsily. "Go, I'll wake you up on a few hours."

Cassandra gave up and went to sleep, getting a last glance at Varric sitting on Allen's bed before she closed her eyes.

Some hours later, Cassandra wished she could get more sleep beforehand, because she felt a headache incoming. She was trying to discuss matters of Inquisition for at least 4 hours now, and instead she was forced to admire the estate's gardens, make a small chat and drink tea. Even when she managed to get what they had come here for in the first place, the Countess didn't want to release her.

Cassandra was entirely sure it had something to do with an unending stream of rumours about her. Either that, or the Countess asked for her personally because she wanted something that could be achieved only by having Nevarran connections.

Either way, Cassandra was entirely too tired for this. She found her thought coming back to Allen and Varric, who had stayed in a tavern. Allen got a little better in the morning, but still, she worried.

"And, Lady Pentaghast, I heard a curious rumour just yesterday!" the Countess exclaimed.

"Yes?" Cassandra was far beyond being polite at the moment.

"Some people say they saw you in entering the city with a dwarf and a child," the Countess's smile was predatory. "Why would they say such a vile thing?! Can you imagine the scandal they would cause with such unwise lies?"

Cassandra could feel her muscle's tense. She knew entirely what the Countess was suggesting, but she wouldn't let herself get threatened.

"Indeed, such a preposterous lies. I know nothing of the matter. I have arrived here with Varric, Tethras, who is a dwarf and an ally to the Inquisition, but we certainly didn't have a child with us." Cassandra did not get any better at lying, but she hoped that the Countess would drop the matter after her next sentence. "Why won't we discuss the proper repayment for your generosity?"

The Countess immediately jumped on the occasion, trying to get as much personal gain as she could from the matter, and Cassandra gathered her remaining strength.

She could hear Varric's voice before she even entered the room.

"-and, no shit, there it was. The biggest dragon we ever saw..."

"Should you really teach him that kind of language?" Cassandra asked when she opened the door. Varric nearly jumped, startled, but quickly regained his composure.

"He doesn't really understand anything of it yet, so it's all about emoting, Seeker." He got a little bit more serious. "He's getting better. Still has a fever, but it's not as bad." Cassandra breathed out, relieved to hear the good news. "And we got a raven today," Varric pointed to Cassandra's bed.

She took a small piece of paper and began reading, quickly recognizing Leliana's handwriting.

 _I heard a peculiar rumour today,_ Cassandra read and groaned, knowing immediately what the letter was about. She caught Varric's sympatethic glance and immediately sat down to write and answer. After all, she had to write to one or two of her Nevarran relatives on behalf of the Countess too.

 _Dear Leliana,_ she started, _There is a matter with which we require your assistance..._


	4. Chapter 3

The return/Don't listen to Uncle Dorian

After two days, Allen's fever dropped entirely. Instead, a rash appeared on his skin, causing worry in Cassandra and Varric; yet the healer assured them that everything is fine and the boy will be healthy. With a supply of herbs and a new ally made for the Inquisition, they left for Skyhold.

The way to the keep was surprisingly peaceful and uneventful. They haven't got a raven from Leliana since Cassandra asked her for help with searching for the boy's living relatives. Cassadra hoped she will have at least some information about his parents, but maybe Leliana still hasn't found out anything; either that or she wanted to speak with them in person.

Soon enough, they were standing in the Skyhold's gates.

"Ready, Seeker?" Varric asked her, holding Allen in his arms. "We will have to endure never ending jokes about this from his Inquisitorialness and Dorian, you know."

"And Sera. And Iron Bull," Caassandra pointed out.

"Ruffles and Nightingale also won't leave us alone. Well, we're screwed," Varric said with a serious expression, but Cassandra could hear hints of amusement in his voice.

Varric was far too comfortable with all of this, in Cassandra's opinion. Just yesterday, he was trying to teach the boy how to walk, by holding his hands and making very small steps along with him. While this was all good, and to be honest, they were looking quite adorable (not that Cassandra would _ever_ say that out loud), she felt like the inevitable parting with Allen would hit him hard.

She could not say that she didn't become attached to the boy in some degree, yes, but she did not allow herself to familiarize with him as much as Varric did.

Even though she wanted to.

Cassandra shook her head to free herself from the thoughts. Together with Varric, she entered Skyhold, were, obviously, they were met with quite big welcoming committee. Adaar was, of course, first to reach them, with a huge grin on his face.

"Varric! Cassandra! Welcome back," he bended curiously over Varric. "Is that the child?"

"What, do you think we brought more children with us? I'm going to have to disappoint you," Varric was quick to respond.

"Don't worry, we can wait 'till you're ready for more." He winked at Cassandra and she scoffed. Adaar turned his head back to Allen, who was obviously fascinated with the large Qunari.

"Well hello there," he cooed at him. Allen's eyes gotten even bigger than they already were, as he tried to catch Adaar's horns. Inquisitor laughed and called the others to come closer.

While Sera and Dorian were busy chatting with Varric and meeting Allen, Adaar turned to Cassandra.

"Leliana said she wants to talk to you," he grumbled. "I don't know why she is not here, but maybe you should go see her when you rest."

"Rest won't be necessary, Inquisitor," Cassandra quickly opposed. "I will go see her right away."

"Oh," he looked at her sneakily. "Parenthood is treating you well then? No one's crying is waking you up in the middle of the night?" Cassandra just scoffed in response and made her way through the crowd that has been gathered on the courtyard to Leliana's tower.

In the meanwhile, Sera was quite fascinated by Allen.

"He's a small one, ain't he?" She crooked her head, her fingers curiously touching Allen's face. "So wha' now, you goin' to be all adult like, with kid and shite?"

"I'm already and adult, Sera," Varric said blatantly ignoring Dorian mumbling 'Cassandra would disagree'. "And the kiddo is going to live with his next of kin, if we can find one."

"Aw, that sucks," Sera puffed out her cheeks. Varric snickered at her reaction.

"So how's yours and Cassandra's, ah, _relationship_ now?" Dorian looked really smug for no particular reason, which made Varric a little concerned. But he only rolled his eyes at him.

"There is no relationship, Sparkler, I told you already."

As Cassandra climbed the stairs to Leliana's floor, she could hear the cawing of ravens and voices of several people talking. It seemed that Leliana was discussing something with her agents; Cassandra could only hope it was related to their cause. As she reached the top of the stairs, Leliana greeted her with slight smile.

"Ah Cassandra, welcome back," she looked at her carefully. "You did not bring him with you?"

"No, I left Allen with Varric," Cassandra clarified, feeling uneasy, as Leliana smiled teasingly at her. But she was merciful enough to not mention it, and instead went back to business.

"I see. We have not located any of the boy's living relatives yet." Cassandra's face fell. This was not the news she was hoping for. "In fact, it seems that his family from the father's side was all living in the village that was massacred, or dead already."

"And his mother?" Cassandra asked. For the first time, she wondered what will happen to Allen if they don't manage to find his family.

Leliana shook her head.

"We know nothing about the mother," she said. "Trying to find out what clan did she come from can take weeks or months. Didn't you come across something that could lead us to it?" Cassandra thought about it for a while, but she could not remember anything peculiar.

"No," she replied. "We did not find anything." Leliana gave her an inscrutable look.

"I see. Well, go and rest now. I will inform you, if we find anything of importance." Cassandra nodded and went back to the stairs.

In the meanwhile, Varric and Dorian made their way to the hall, more specifically, to Varric's desk. The Tevinter was now holding the boy, and still, he had an irritating smirk on his face.

"See, this is your Pa's desk." He told Allen. "If you're lucky, you may inherit it one day." Allen did not seem particularly interested with the desk, or with what Dorian had to say. Instead, he was looking around, as if looking for something.

"Don't listen to Uncle Dorian, kid." Varric said, casually shoving through the papers before speaking to Dorian again. "You, on the other hand... you're mentioning my non-existing relationship with Cassandra way too much. Did you wager too much coin on some ridiculous bet?"

Dorian laughed. "Dear Varric, there are many people who wagered way more than I did on this bet. Believe me; I'm not trying to do anything."

Varric did not believe him, of course, but before he could say anything, Cole appeared next to them.

" _Searching, concerned. Where is she? Did she leave me?_ " He whispered cryptically before either Varric or Dorian could say a word. Dwarf furrowed his brows; there was no easy way of telling what Cole meant sometimes, but this time he probably was talking about Allen.

"What is it, Kid?" He asked him, just to be sure.

"He's afraid." Cole informed him, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Varric turned to Allen and saw that the boy was indeed uneasy.

"Hey, don't worry, the Seeker will come back soon." He took the boy from Dorian and stroked his hair comfortingly.

"You see, you're already prepared for the role." Dorian laughed and Varric shot him a glance. Before he could form a response, Cassandra came out of Solas's study.

She looked uncertain and a little out of it, Varric noticed. She smiled at Allen, who started bumbling happily as soon as he saw her, and turned to Varric.

"We need to talk."


End file.
